Georgia Peach
by Carlyshae
Summary: Michonne is about to make a life changing step, so her friends Maggie, Andrea and Sasha take her on a getaway for one last irresponsible weekend.
1. Chapter 1

**FRIDAY**

"Damn damn damn, why does every damn thing have to happen when you're in a damn hurry."

"Sasha Williams! I know I did not hear you cursing in my house like some sailor on a cruise."

"Sorry Mama. I'm just running so late to pick up the girls and we got to get on the road."

"The road ain't going anywhere so calm yourself, go upstairs and change out of those short shorts, and then get yourself to the car. And speak in a tone that you have some sense in your head, young lady."

"Yes Mama." Like clockwork Sasha was running late. She and her friends were meeting up to go for a final hoorah, end of the summer rod trip. All four had just graduated from King County High School and we're moving on to the next phases of their life. This was their last gathering to do whatever before the real world started to creep in – one final adventure. Sasha's phone rings as she's changing her shorts into a pair of denim cutoffs that stop at the knees.

"Hello?"

"Where are you!? I'm standing outside waiting on the car cuz my mom is getting on my fucking nerves and it's hot as shit outside and can you hurry up and get here please?" a voice yells from the other line.

"Yes Maggie I'm coming. I'm walking out the door right now."

"Good cuz it's hot as titty sweat out here." Maggie says wiping her brow.

"Thank you for that visual. I'm putting the bags in the car. I'll be there in 10 minutes." She's running down the stairs out to the car.

"Cool. Bye"

"Bye." Sasha closes the trunk and walks over to the driver side. She gets into the car and is about to start the ignition when her mother comes out the front door onto the porch.

"Now Sasha, I don't have to tell you how much I'm trusting you not only take my car, but to go on this little excursion."

"Yes Maam."

"And do try to behave yourself remember who you are."

"Yes Maam."

"And don't stay up too late."

"Yes Maam."

"And don't let any of the other girls drive my car."

"Yes MAAAMMM."

"Other than that, have a good time." Her mother waves as she drives away from the house. As she gets further away, she begins to get the hugest grin on her face. "Don't worry mama, we'll behave…mostly." She starts laughing to herself.

10 minutes later she pulls up to a long winding path with a white farmhouse at the end of it and an impatient girl pacing back and forth.

"Finally! It took you forever to get here" Maggie says to her friend stomping over with her bags.

"Sorry my mama was on my back."

"I can't believe she let you borrow her car. The Cadillac baby. We are styling.

"She says since I'm 18 now I can be trusted to be responsible. I think she just feels bad that her and daddy will be off on the campaign trail and I'll never see them."

"Girl, you know how much I would pay to have the house to myself. But who cares anyway because this is going to be the best weekend ever. Little missy will have no idea what's in store for her."

"I can't wait to see her face. Come on let's go"

The girls finish putting Maggie's bags in the car as a portly older man with a sweet face and gray hair comes out to speak to them.

"All right girls now you behave yourself. I'm trusting you out in the big city all by yourselves. And you make sure you call when you get to Sasha's Aunt Patty's house."

"We will daddy. We'll be on our best behavior." Maggie says to her father.

"Ms. Sasha, you drive safe now. You girls are precious cargo."

"I will Mr. Herschel I promise."

"Alright now. Off you go." Maggie runs over to give her dad a quick hug.

"Bye daddy, see you in a few days."

"Be safe girls."

"We will." They reply in unison. Sasha starts up the ignition and the girls are off.

"Thank God girl, I thought you'd never get here. Let's hurry up and grab blondie."

"Did she say where she would be?" Sasha asks knowing their wayward friend would not be exiting from the front door.

""She said to honk twice when were pulling up. Oh here we are, honk your horn."

Sasha presses on the horn twice like Maggie says. Not even 2 seconds later a bunch of sheets fashioned as a ladder comes flying from the right side window. A leg pops out and starts to climb down. A male voice can be heard screaming, "YOU'RE GROUNDED YOUNG LADY. UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU AIN'T GOING WITH THEM GIRLS."

Landing on the grass, the figure runs toward the car holding a backpack for dear life as she climbs into the front seat. The front door flies open and a man dressed as a pastor starts trying to run after the girl. Sasha and Maggie are squealing with delight watching this unfold.

"BURN RUBBER. LET'S GO!" the girl screams. Sasha slams on the gas pedal and the car speeds off. The voice can be heard, "DAMMIT ANDREA. GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW."

Halfway down the street the new passenger screams out, "Damn Holy roller. I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Andrea, I swear you never cease to entertain," Maggie says from the back seat.

"I do my best dollface. Y'all ready for this. I've been looking forward to it all summer."

"I certainly am. Not being with y"all everyday. I'm not ready to face that." Sasha says as she pulls onto a residential street. The girls are quiet for a moment feeling the reality of their situation coming upon them sooner than later.

"Well at least we'll all be close. Me and Sasha can come up to visit you on the weekends."

"Yeah but she'll be stuck here with that boring, brainless,-

"Shush, I told you. Don't talk ugly about Mike, especially in front of her. You know she's sensitive about him."

"She should be. He's a total dweeb and so not what she needs. This isn't the –"

Andrea stops talking as the front door opens and a gorgeous young woman comes out. Her locs are piled on her head and her eyes are shielded by cat shaped sunglasses. She is followed by a guy dressed in a too small suit carrying a small pink suitcase.

"Hey Mike, pink is your color." Andrea yells at the two. They look up to see where the voice came from and the young woman tries to hide a smile while the man scowls in annoyance. They both start to walk towards the car.

"Good morning ladies…Andrea. I assume you're all doing well.?"

"Hiiiiiiiiiii Miiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeee." They all answer in unison. He rolls his eyes and takes the suitcase to the trunk.

"Hey sugar you look beautiful as always."

"Thanks Maggie. I missed you." Michonne says as she climbs into the backseat. Mike closes the trunk and walks over to Michonne's side.

"You have fun honey but you behave yourself."

"Yes Mike, I will. Take care."

"Byeeeeeeeeeeee Miiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeee." The girls say in unison again and start giggling.

"Be safe." He pats her shoulder and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. Sasha starts the car and pulls out onto the street.

"Gosh, he's really polite huh." Maggie says once they have driven off.

"Oh yeah, so polite. Really fuels the fires of passion huh." Andrea says with a smirk.

"Are you gonna tease the whole time Drea, this trip is supposed to be fun." Michonne says with a sigh. Mike and Andrea never really clicked from the start so Michonne is used to her friend's comments.

"Naw sis, you're right. We should be focused on the good stuff like , booze, boys, shopping, boys…"

"Sounds about right." Sasha interjects.

"The booze and the shopping sounds great. I'll leave the boys to you guys."

"Sure, Miche, whatever you say." Andrea says with a laugh before turning up the radio.

Idle chat and laughter fills the car as the time ticks by during their road trip. About two hours in, Michonne notices something is a little off with their traveling direction.

"Hey Sash, I think you missed the turnoff for Atlanta. We were supposed to turn back there."

"We were? Are you sure? Because I don't remember saying we were going to Atlanta. Do you Maggie?"

"No, no nothing about Atlanta. Andrea?"

"Well…I'm not dressed for Atlanta, but I'm certainly dressed for Tybee Island." And as she says that she strips off her shirt to reveal a bikini top. Maggie follows suit as Michonne sits there like a deer in headlights.

"TYBEE ISLAND!? No way, we're supposed to be in Atlanta. I told my momma and Mike I was going to Atlanta."

"And that's where they'll continue to think you'll be. Come on Miche, this is our last time together for who knows how long. We're going off to school, you're getting married; let's be 18 and crazy and just get into some shit. It'll be fun!" Andrea says with a smile.

Michonne looks around the car at her three best friends. Every bone in her body is screaming to turn around and go back, but she can't. She won't. Andrea's right. Who knows what's next for them and they should celebrate the time they have together. She looks again at their eager faces.

"Awww shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**One hour later**

"Are you ever going to talk to us again?"

Silence

"Come on Michonne, don't be like this. We just wanted you to have a good time." Maggie implores.

Silence

"Girl don't do this. This is your weekend and we wanted it to be fun for you. Isn't that what you want?"

"I want to call Mike."

"You're not calling Mike!" they all reply together.

Michonne goes back to staring at the scenery rolling by.

"Michonne, it's been too long since you let loose. It's time to let your hair down, be wild and crazy, _(under her breath_ ) like you used to be."

"What exactly does that mean, Drea?"

"Nothing." Sasha jumps in. "It's just that when you started dating Mike, you kind of, well you. What I'm trying to say is…"

"You're not you anymore." Maggie says interrupting Sasha's lame attempts at explaining herself. "You don't smile like you used too. Then you're always with Mike; it's never just the four of us anymore. And you started wearing these weird sweaters."

"What's wrong with my sweaters?"

"Nothing honey, nothing at all. What Maggie's trying to say is you just used to be a little more open. A little more Michonne."

"Yes girl open. And we want you to spend this weekend being as open as possible. Open to possibilities, opportunities, maybe some cute hillbillies." They all burst out laughing. "Really Miche, just take this weekend to forget about everything and just have fun. It's okay to have fun."

"I know. I'm fun I just want to be prepared for what's coming next in life."

"Does that entail sitting at home waiting for Michael while he's off at school doing god-knows-what with god-knows-who?"

"Andrea!"

"What. I'm just saying did you even apply to any colleges?"

"Why does that matter?"

"It matters? Did you?" Andrea doesn't let up.

"You did didn't you. Omg where. Where'd you apply?"

"Look you said you trust me right? This is what I want this is what's best for me maybe one day I will go to college and I don't need to go right now who this is the option I choose."

"And are there really no other options?" Andrea asks again.

"Guys she gave us her answer alright. Tough love Miche, get over your madness cuz you're not calling Mike. Let's have some fun okay. This weekend is ALL. ABOUT. YOU!" Sasha turns on the radio and Mariah Carey starts blasting through the speakers.

 _Dream lover come rescue me_. _Take me up take me down, take me anywhere you want to baby now  
I need you so desperately. Won't you please come around 'Cause I wanna share forever with you baaaaaabaaaay_

Sasha, Maggie and Andrea start singing along with the radio. Michonne looks off to the side again, watching the ocean whizz by. Maybe she is being too uptight. There's nothing wrong with letting loose a little right? She starts bopping her head to the music and joins in singing with her friends.

 _I just want someone to belong toooooooo. Everyday, of my life  
Always  
So come and take me away….._

Another hour later and they're pulling onto the main street of town. People are milling about; smiling, upbeat enjoying the sunshine. Kids are playing up and down the street enjoying their freedom. Cute boys hanging out on the bar patios people-watching, flirting with girls that go by, hoping to catch a cutie.

"It really is beautiful here." Michonne says.

"That's it girl get into the spirit. I knew you'd like it!" Maggie enthusiastically responds.

Michonne gives her a small smile. Her friends are right; she needs to just relax and enjoy herself. Who knows when she'll get to do this again.

"Maggie look there's a dance contest tomorrow night. Get on your dancing shoes."

"Maybe if I find a cute partner. Let's go tonight and check out the talent.

"Sounds like a plan I need to get my thighs wrapped around a hot piece of meat" Andrea says gyrating in the front seat.

"Andrea you you're such a slut." Sasha says.

"And you wish you were me." They all laugh.

A loud rumbling comes up on their right side as a beautiful black Chevy Camaro comes rolling up on their right side. Sleek midnight black exterior with whitewall tires. Chrome shined to perfection.

"Well hot damn if y'all ain't the prettiest chicks on this whole island. Where you headed cuz I got to go there." The driver says as he pokes his head out with a smile at the ladies. His backseat passengers, a young Asian guy and a big looking redhead with a mustache start checking out the girls too.

"Holy mother dick, girl you must be tired cuz you been running through my head all day." The redhead says leaning out of the backseat.

"Are you speaking to me sir?" Sasha says looking at him like he's crazy.

"Damn right miss girl. You can run but you can't hide. That pretty little face will be all on top of mine soon enough." He says with a belly laugh.

The girls bust out laughing while Sasha asks completely affronted. "Oh my god let's get out of here" she says the light turns red and the girls speed off. Not to be outdone, the boys speed up right behind them and the driver keeps pace with Sasha's driving. "Seriously where are y'all going don't leave."

"You have to catch us first hotness." Andrea says. She leans her foot over to the driver side and slams on the gas. "Catch us of you can."

The car starts to take off as the boys get stuck behind some pedestrians who dropped their bags in the street. Before they completely drive off Michonne leans over to see the passenger in the front seat. His face is mostly covered by the drivers movements but she can see his eyes. Bright blue eyes that freeze her in place. She's never seen a blue that color before and it mesmerizes her. Before she can look further the car takes off.

"They were hot." Maggie says.

"Yeah they were. Did you see that driver?. Oh my God I'd definitely do something to him."

"Brutes all of them. That big redheaded thing speaking to me like that."

"Then why were you smiling." Michonne asks grinning at her friend.

Sasha tries to hide her smile. Something about the red headed giant intrigued her.

"I thought the one in the back seat was really cute. I could definitely see him again."

"And what about you Miche? Did you see something you liked? Maggie smiles coyly at her friend.

"I wasn't really looking. But yeah they were kind of cute." She couldn't help but smile to herself as she closes her eyes and sees that deep shade of blue.


End file.
